monstersandmorefandomcom-20200215-history
Hellhound
A Hellound is a monster, being that it can learn new powers, and is not really from Hell. This is just a name, and means nothing towards this creature. However, this canine-like thing can become agitated of provoked. It has somewhat of a slight temper, and a ferocious battle sense. It can come in many different species. The origin of all Hellhound species is Dimension 9, Nether. It Takes one year for them to become about the age of five in human years, but the rest of its years moves much slower and reduces to natural human-aging. One type of Hellhound is the Dog or Dogg. It is all black, except for the red, glowing eyes, but it otherwise looks like a medium sized dog. If you are bitten by this creature, it will not drink your blood like a leech, vampire, or lycan to gain your lost powers, but will drink your soul. This is its primary attack. It can also teleport but only from one shadow to another somewhere else, and transform into anything and/or anyone that is has "Eaten" or drank from. Another kind of Hellhound is the Embark. This monster is given its name for two reasons. One, it being able to teleport from one fire or shadow to another in a separate location, and can teleport through and/or inside whatever it set aflame (Ashes are also an available teleportation item). The second reason, it's a play on words. One being ember, hence its pyro abilities and being partly made of fire, and the other being bark, which is what a dog may sound like. It, too, looks like a dog, but a slightly larger one. Except is has a orange fire-mohawk down its back, and a flame one the end of its tail. This evolutionary stage of the Dog(g) is excelled on all aspects, both physical, and strategically. It can breath fire. It can kill you by drinking your life essence, once again. It can manipulate shadows, light, fire, anything fire has touched or created (Ashes, coal, charcoal, smoke, burn food and other objects, etc.), and set things aflame simply by looking at them. When it walks, it now leaves fire foot prints in its place, as well. A Doomhound is much larger than its previous forms (Shown above). Standing on all fours, it is 6-10 feet, ending at its highest point. It is now green in color, and its firey mohawk is gone, leaving an erected and thick layer of hair, a regular mohawk in its place. Its tail could be used in a relation to that of a lion's in outline. This hound has all previous forms' powers and abilities, including the ability to "Eat" your soul. Its green skin is harder to puncture than a military tank's entire coating in layers. Nearly impossible to kill, not needing to eat, sleep, drink, can teleport through you, go intangible, very hard too puncture or stab, and can drink you, literally! Doomagedon is the fourth and final stage as a Hellhound, and has no specific form. Being as strong as an E.K. 5, few can even survive a single tail swish, let alone its full power. It can take on any form it pleases, and has no form of its own, meaning; it could be anything or anyone anywhere at anytime. It name is a combination of two words, doom, referring to the intended ultimate outcome of its foes. As well as part of Armegedon, which literally means the end of the world. --Skitch6 06:58, June 27, 2011 (UTC)